Story of Epic Suikoden 2 Part 2
by Amakusa Shinji
Summary: Cerita yang pertama gimana? Coba deh buat kalian yang suka Suikoden 2, untuk baca part 2 ini...


Suikoden Epic Story Part. 2

Gengen dan Riou sudah siap berangkat menuju Ryube, tapi tiba – tiba Tuta, seorang dokter kecil turun.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemana?," tanya Tuta yang baru turun dari tangga.

"Kami mau ke Ryube," jawab Riou.

"Aku ikut ya," Tuta menatap Gengen dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baik, ayo kita pergi sekarang," Gengen berjalan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung menabrak tiang bangunan.

"Hahaha, makanya hati – hati," Riou tertawa.

"Baik, sudah cukup bercandanya," seru Pohl sambil membukakan pintu.

"Baiklah anak – anak! Jalan yang akan kita lewati adalah jalan Raya dan sebagai penjaga kalian, kalian harus memanggilku, Kapten...,"

"Kapten Jack Sparrow, Savy!," Kapten Jack Sparrow muncul tiba – tiba.

"GRRRR!," Gengen mengamuk dan menggigit kaki Kapten Jack.

"Hah, ayo jalan, Tuta," Riou mendahului perjalanan bersama Tuta sementara Gengen mengigit kaki Kapten Jack. Perjalanan Riou dan Tuta sangatlah lancar, mereka berhenti di setiap lampu merah dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri tiap kali menyebrang.

"Hey, ini tidak ada dalam buku ini!," seru Riou sambil menunjukan sebuah buku berjudul _'Suikoden 2 game guide'_ dan sebetulnya aku agak tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Hey, ini Ryube!," seru Tuta.

"Benar! Ayo ke toko," Riou langsung berlari mencari toko.

"Hmmm, toko baju, toko besi, toko laundry, nah! Ini dia," Tuta masuk ke sebuah toko.

"Ini toko barang. Ummm, permisi!," Riou memanggil penjaga toko.

"Apa yang ingin kalian beli?," tanya seorang ibu – ibu.

"Sekantung tepung," jawab Riou

"Baiklah, ini dia. Semuanya 5 koin," kata si penjaga toko.

"Maukah kalian mencari 5 koin di dalam ranselku? Baiklah, katakan 'Ransel'!," muncul Dora entah darimana.

"HEY! Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau?," tanya Riou dengan tampang sangar.

"Aku Dora," jawab Dora dengan wajah gembira.

"HAAA! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menulis cerita ini dengan hal yang tidak jelas," Riou menendang Dora ke kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, masukan ke dalam bill ya," Tuta mengambil kantung tepung dan pergi.

"Kurasa aku akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa ketika cerita ini selesai," Riou memegang kepalanya.

Riou dan Tuta kembali ke markas tempat Viktor dan Flik berada.

"Kalian kembali cepat sekali," seru Pohl ketika melihat Riou dan Tuta muncul di depan gerbang.

"Ini tepungnya Pohl. Sebaiknya aku langsung ke sel ku," Riou terlihat depresi.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Muse," Tuta pergi menaiki Scooter – nya. Sementara itu.

"Ayo lepaskan!," seru Kapten Jack.

"Kalau bisa, sudah dari tadi aku lepaskan!," sahut Gengen. Matahari pun mulai tenggelam dan Christ sedih sekali karena Blackberry nya hilang entah dimana, padahal.

"Hey! Pinjam!," Viktor mengejar Flik yang membawa lari Blackberry milik Riou.

"Kau sudah seharian! Gantian sekarang!," seru Flik sambil terus berlari.

"Hah," Riou menghela nafas.

"Hey ada tamu!," seru seorang tentara.

"Tamu?," Riou membuka buku _'Suikoden 2 Game Guide'_

"Riou! Dimana kau?," terdengar suara yang cukup familiar.

"Jowy? Disini Jowy!," jawab Riou.

"Huft, kau selamat," Jowy berusaha menjebol pintu.

"Keluarkan aku," Riou berusaha membantu.

"Sabar!," Jowy memukul – mukul pintu sel itu dengan senjatanya.

"Ayo," Riou mengibarkan bendera sambil memberi semangat.

"HAAAA!," Jowy menggunakan bor tembok untuk menjebol kuncinya.

"Jowy! Jowy!," Riou meniup terompet dan terus memberi semangat.

"Ah! Capek!," Jowy lelah setelah 4 jam berusaha membuka pintu sel itu.

"Yah, jangan menyerah! Ayo! Jangan kalah!," seru Riou.

"A-aku tidak akan menye.. WHAT THE!," Jowy berubah sangar begitu tahu bahwa yang ia semangati adalah pertandingan bola di televisi.

"Eh, maaf," Riou melempar televisinya keluar jendela.

"Jadi, bagaimana?," Jowy bingung.

"Kalau tidak bisa di jebol, kenapa tidak kau geser saja?," Riou menggeser pintu sel tempatnya di penjara.

"AAAAAA!," Jowy menghajar Riou dengan talenan.

"Aduh," Riou memegangi wajahnya yang merah akibat hantaman talenan.

"Bodoh! Kalau tahu begini kenapa kau tidak lari dari kemarin!," Jowy mengangkat sebuah palu besar.

"Aku malas. Tapi, darimana kau dapat palu itu?," Riou bertanya – tanya soal palu yang Jowy bawa.

"Entah," Jowy melempar palu yang tadi ia angkat.

"Baiklah, jadi mau apa?," Riou membaca _'Suikoden 2 Game Guide'_

"Apa yang tertulis disitu," Jowy mengintip apa yang Riou baca.

"Kita harus kabur," jawab Riou sambil menunjuk ke salah satu paragrap yang ada.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan," Jowy berjalan menaiki tangga. Tiba di lantai 1, Riou dan Jowy melihat begitu banyak pasukan bayaran.

"Riou, ayo keluar." Bisik Jowy, tapi Riou malah asyik main PSP.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MAIN!," Jowy mengangkat sebuah sabit besar.

"Hei, hati – hati dengan itu," seseorang memegang bahu Jowy.

"He? WAAAAAA!," Jowy terkejut ketika tahu yang memanggilnya ada Grim Reaper.

"Banyak anak – anak disini, hati – hatilah," Grim Reaper mengambil sabitnya dan meraba – raba mencari kepalanya yang lepas akibat tersabit Jowy.

"HAAAA!," Jowy menendang Grim Reaper ke jurang.

"Hei! Sejak kapan bisa ada jurang di dalam bangunan ha?," Riou menggaruk kepalanya. Ketika sedang asyik berpikir, turunlah Flik dan Viktor yang masih saja rebutan Blackberry.

"Blackberry-ku!," seru Riou yang kemudian berlari kearah Viktor dan Flik yang sedang rebutan main Facebook, tapi sial ia menabrak Luca yang tiba – tiba muncul dengan kuda – kudaan.

"WAHAHAHAHAH! EH! Aduh!," Luca terjatuh karena di tabrak Riou.

"Aku baru sadar kalu cerita ini tidak karuan. Pergi kau!," Jowy menendang Luca dan kuda goyangnya keluar. Flik dan Viktor bengong melihat hal tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut kami," Viktor naik lagi ke lantai 2.

"Jadi, kalian siapa sebenarnya?," tanya Flik kepada Jowy.

"Aku Jowy, dan ini Riou, kami pasukan Youth Union Brigade, kami mendapat pesta kejutan ketika kami sedang berkemah," jelas Jowy.

"Begitu, ya? Baiklah, sebaiknya kami memasukan kalian ke sel untuk sementara waktu," Flik memanggil Pohl dan menyuruhnya memasukan Jowy dan Riou ke sel tahanan.

Di dalam sel tahanan Jowy dan Riou diperlakukan dengan baik hingga akhirnya suatu malam.

"Sudah waktunya," Jowy mematikan jam waker yang ia nyalakan.

"Apa?," tanya Riou yang setengah sadar.

"Kita akan kabur dan kermbali ke Kyaro," Jowy bergaya sok cool.

"Oh, ya sudah," Riou kembali tidur.

"Bangun!," melempar Riou ke pintu sel dan seketika itu juga, pintu sel itu jebol.

"Baiklah. Jadi kita harus kemana?," tanya Jowy.

"Apa yang dapat membantu kita untuk keluar dari sini? Peta! Katakan peta! Katakan Peta!," muncul Dora dari dalam toilet.

"Kau lagi!," Riou kembali menendang Dora masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar lewat beranda atas," Jowy berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Baiklah, kita lompat dari sini," Jowy bersiap – siap.

" Lompat!," Riou terkejut.

"Lompat!," Sponge Bob terkejut.

"Siapa lagi kau ini! Pergi!," Riou melemparnya entah kemana.

"Baiklah, ini ada tali, kita pakai ini saja," Jowy mengikat tali yang ia temukan.

"Hei! Kau lama sekali!," seru Riou yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa turun?," Jowy bingung.

"Itu ada tangga," Riou menunjuk kearah sebuah tangga di dekat dengan tempat Jowy mengikat tali yang ia temukan tadi.

"Bodohnya aku. Baiklah aku kabur," Jowy merapikan bajunya.

"Hei, kita naik ini," Riou mengendarai sebuah sepeda berkeranjang.

"Baiklah! Ayo!," Jowy setuju dengan ide Riou, tapi.

"Maaf," Riou senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Aku merasa bodoh," Jowy terlihat kesal ketika tahu bahwa harus di bonceng di keranjang di depan sepeda itu.


End file.
